


Вероятность

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Melancholy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Гиперсвязь помогала беседовать с кем-либо, невзирая на космические расстояния, но из-за того, что Дэниел часто выдерживал паузу, обдумывая ответ, казалось, что между Бейли и его другом-роботом действительно целая вечность».
Relationships: Elijah Baley & R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 4





	Вероятность

— Я начинаю ненавидеть людей, — утомлённо произнёс Бейли.  
Гиперсвязь помогала беседовать с кем-либо, невзирая на космические расстояния, но из-за того, что Дэниел часто выдерживал паузу, обдумывая ответ, казалось, что между Бейли и его другом-роботом действительно целая вечность. Непреодолимая бесконечная пропасть, полная сияющих звёзд и галактик.  
— Не думаю, что это действительно так, партнёр Элайдж, — после секундной заминки ответил Дэниел. — Я полагаю, дело в человеческой усталости. Вы слишком много работаете.  
— Работаю, — фыркнул тот. — Работа — это то, что было вместе с тобой: расследования, тайны, сложные, но необычные решения… Я чувствовал себя живым, понимаешь?  
В этот раз пауза была немного дольше обычного. Брови Оливо на миг сошлись, словно он хмурился, но тут же лицо робота приобрело обычное вежливое выражение:  
— Я не могу сказать, что понимаю, каково быть по-настоящему живым, партнёр Элайдж, — Бейли мысленно чертыхнулся, — но я тоже ощущаю себя не полностью функциональным, когда вас нет рядом. Было ли ваше со мной общение работой?  
Бейли хотел ответить что-то, но тут его окликнул один из молодых патрульных, и срочно пришлось прерывать связь. Служба звала.

В следующий раз наладить контакт удалось лишь глубокой ночью, через несколько дней после предыдущего разговора.  
— Что произошло? — Дэниел выглядел так, словно с момента разъединения прошло не больше пары секунд.  
— Работа… — сквозь зубы выдохнул Бейли. — День за днём: кражи, убийства, насилие… На одной из закрытых полос обнаружили тело женщины с тяжёлыми телесными, к этому никак не получается привыкнуть, хотя казалось бы…  
— Почему она умерла? — в этот раз Оливо говорил тихо, впервые прервав своего бывшего напарника.  
— Муж забил её до смерти, — поморщился Лайдж. — Затем испугался и попытался избавиться от тела…  
Он помолчал некоторое время, затем поднял взгляд на дисплей, где светилось изображение его собеседника — идеального, аккуратного, без тени ненависти или боли в глазах.  
— Дэниел, — негромко спросил он, запнувшись на миг, — ты правда думаешь, что такие дикари, как мы, сможем создать какой-то лучший мир, где всё будет не так, как сейчас?  
Тот кивнул без промедления:  
— Да. Вы здесь, партнёр Элайдж. А такие люди, как вы, часто меняют историю и свой народ в лучшую сторону.  
— Ты действительно в это веришь?  
— Я нахожу это весьма вероятным.


End file.
